


【超蝙】礼尚往来

by 3laughter



Series: 超蝙 [10]
Category: DCU
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laughter/pseuds/3laughter
Summary: 超人听说蝙蝠侠曾被小丑女强吻过。三代超蝙，吃醋，不讲道理的亨超，微粗暴play





	【超蝙】礼尚往来

蝙蝠侠每日仅有的放松时间就是夜巡结束回蝙蝠洞的路上，他打开了自动驾驶系统，漫无目的地想着待会在蝙蝠洞迎接他的会是什么——小甜饼的香气，阿尔弗雷德喋喋不休的说教，酒精和消毒水的气味，再往前一点还有罗宾嚷嚷着明天要一起去的声音，这些都是他熟悉或者曾经熟悉的，是比任何东西都能让他感到安心的东西。

但他没想到今天迎接他的会是这个。

疲惫与困倦很大程度上降低了蝙蝠侠的警惕性，他一边打开车门一边将面具扯下来随意扔到地上，下一刻就眼前一花，不知什么时候潜伏在蝙蝠洞里入侵者轻松制住他震惊之下的所有反抗，以不容质疑的力道将他压在了蝙蝠车的前盖上，目的明确地吻住他的嘴唇，舌头近乎蛮横地入侵他的口腔，布鲁斯先是惊怒地拼命推拒，在察觉到手掌底下异常坚硬的肌肉时又慢慢地卸了力，仰起头任由对方在他嘴里攻城略地。

一吻结束时布鲁斯的嘴唇已经被咬得红肿不堪，本来就在头罩里闷得湿淋淋的头发凌乱地散着，棕色的眼睛因困乏和生理性的水汽而显得格外柔软，他擦掉嘴边残留的水渍，有点无奈地看向面前非法入侵还袭击屋主的家伙：“真是别致的欢迎仪式，克拉克。”

克拉克指了指桌子上的小盒子：“我给你带了玛莎烤的苹果派。”

“谢谢，替我向玛莎问好。”布鲁斯支起手臂，但又被一只手制止了起身的动作，不由得皱起眉，“怎么？”

超人按着他的肩膀将他推回原位，俯身将他笼罩在身躯投下的阴影里，逆光中雕塑般冷硬的脸带着惊人的压迫感，布鲁斯下意识摸向腰带上装氪石的那一格，但立刻就被扣住了手腕，一时间脑中划过几十种超人被控制的猜测，只得谨慎地放缓语气：“克拉克？”

“布鲁斯。”克拉克低沉地说，“我路过阿卡姆的时候听到小丑女在和毒藤女聊天。”

布鲁斯试探道：“那我让守卫把她们两个的牢房隔开？”

“这不是重点。”克拉克眯起眼，天蓝色的眼睛里暗潮翻涌，“小丑女对毒藤女说，她强吻过蝙蝠侠。”

“…………”布鲁斯哽了一下，将从制服暗扣里抠出来的紧急通讯器塞了回去，“所以？”

“所以我也要强吻你。”超人严肃地宣布，“我听说有一个词叫礼尚往来。”

“这就是你大半夜跑过来把我压在蝙蝠车上的理由？”布鲁斯简直难以理解，“以及，我敢肯定礼尚往来这个词不是这么用的。”

“我说是就是。”克拉克低下头用嘴唇磨蹭他下巴上的胡茬，又嗅着他颈子里的汗味，“要不你强吻我也行，选一个？”

“我拒绝。无论哪种。”

“噢，布鲁斯，你当然得拒绝，不然这就不叫强吻了。”

不讲道理的吻再一次覆压下来，更加凶狠地啃噬他的唇瓣，布鲁斯起初还能勉强应对，但很快就被超人胡搅蛮缠的吻法打乱了步调，手拽着他制服的领口艰难地试图找回呼吸，脸上泛起一层缺氧的红晕，克拉克在他忍受不住的前一秒放开了他，唇间牵出暧昧的银丝，布鲁斯急促地喘着气，还没从窒息感中回过神，又感觉到一个粗糙湿软的东西划过了颈侧。

他顿了一下：“说好了只是接吻？”

“我又没有说吻哪里。”克拉克朝他龇出两颗俏皮的虎牙，然后故意叼住他的喉结，舌面来回刮蹭脆弱的皮肤，将微咸的汗水全舔进了嘴里，布鲁斯刚刚经历了几场恶战，虽说运气好没受什么伤但也累得只想赶紧洗个澡睡一觉，他推了一下超人，理所当然地没推动，有点恼火地偏头躲开他的吮吻：“明天再来不行吗？”

“可我现在在生气。”克拉克抿着嘴——他的唇形很特别，即使不笑的时候嘴角也微微上翘，这会看起来似乎就带着点委屈，可他说出的话又完全和委屈无关，“而且我早就想在蝙蝠车上操你了，要找到这种机会可不容易。”

布鲁斯磨了磨后槽牙，他现在可以肯定克拉克完全是借机生事，但又没法拿这个比自己小一轮的搭档兼恋人怎么样，最后只好没什么威胁性地警告：“适可而止。”

克拉克装作没听见，牙齿咬住他胸口的蝙蝠标志，用力一撕，黑色的凯夫拉纤维便像纸一样被撕开一道裂开，底下蒙着汗渍的肌肉裸露出来，骤然起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，克拉克的手沿着制服的裂口探进去，抚摸着那些热乎乎的、手感极佳的皮肤，又故意轻轻擦过他腰侧最敏感的那块区域，布鲁斯抽了口气，扭动着躲避他乱摸的手，反而被在腰窝掐了一把：“啊……”

克拉克含住他左边的乳头，舌头顶着那颗小巧的肉粒不断摩擦，很快就让它硬硬地立了起来，布鲁斯抓着他脑后的头发，又没力气把他扯开，胸膛逐渐染上了不知是因为欲望还是愤怒而起的潮红，轮廓完美的胸肌随着呼吸的节奏起伏，显得更加饱满诱人，克拉克遵从本心地伸手覆住它肆意揉捏，柔软的乳肉在钢铁之子的戏弄中留下道道红痕，被夹在两根手指之间的乳头也肿得可怜。

酸痛与快感汇集成细流窜进血管，布鲁斯咬着下唇，半闭的眼睛看起来有些恍惚，他鼻腔里溢出几声不情不愿的闷哼，强健的大腿虚虚夹着克拉克的腰，脚趾在靴子里蜷缩起来，彻底失去了反抗的余力，克拉克亲吻他脸颊上的小痣，手灵活地解开他的腰带，将他的制服裤子连同内裤一起扯了下去，剥出两条汗津津的长腿，最近天气有些热，蝙蝠侠闷在制服里的皮肤泛着不明显的红，配着小腿上新增的淤青显得色情极了，克拉克抚过他大腿根部被制服勒出的痕迹，突然凑过去在那里印上一个深得几乎见血的牙印。

“哈、啊！克拉克……”尖锐的疼痛让布鲁斯牙齿打颤，下意识地想要挣扎，又怕真的被咬下一块肉来，所幸克拉克见好就收地松了口，安慰地舔舐着那块红肿的皮肤，于是疼痛又变成了更加难以忍受的麻痒细细密密地扩散开来，“呜嗯……”

“你喜欢疼，布鲁斯。”克拉克得意地挑起一边眉毛，将他半硬的阴茎握在手心里套弄，“你喜欢我这样对你。”

布鲁斯没有办法反驳——他的身体确实比刚才更加进入状态，甚至连脖颈都红了一片，脊背上车盖未散的余温和超人火热的手掌烫得他口干舌燥，沉睡在身体里的欲望一经点燃便势不可挡地烧过四肢百骸，他吞了口唾沫，在被两根手指撬开齿关时发出难耐的叹息。

超人的动作比平时更加强势且粗暴，手指翻搅着他瘫软的舌头，粘上些湿润的唾液便抽出来转而在他下身的入口不怀好意地打转，然后缓缓捅进内部。唾液起不了太大的润滑作用，干涩的甬道辛苦地吞咽着入侵物，如实将一阵阵钝痛传递到大脑，布鲁斯咬紧牙关，哑着嗓子问：“连润滑剂都没有？”

“因为我原本只是想送个苹果派。”克拉克耸耸肩，埋在穴里的手指向上一勾，熟练地找到那块柔软的凹陷划着圈按揉，布鲁斯腰身猛地一弹，本能地挪动屁股往后缩，被扣着腰拖了回来，“你可以再挣扎得狠一些，布鲁斯，嗯……就把我当成是不认识的人。”

谁要跟你玩这种奇怪的play啊！布鲁斯气得抬腿踹他，又因为一记狠重的抠挖而呜咽着弓起背，大腿止不住地发着抖，克拉克往穴里送入第三根手指，同时缓慢地舔过他柱身凸起的经络，吮吸他鼓胀的囊袋，舌尖从会阴滑到正在遭受入侵的穴口，从手指辟开的缝隙里舔了进去。

布鲁斯被这一下搞懵了，愣了两秒才手忙脚乱地推拒，克拉克按住他挣动的腰胯，将他的腿分得更开，往已经软化不少的菊穴送进更多的唾液，舌头按压着入口的褶皱，故意弄出极尽淫糜的水声，在这种时候总是脸皮很薄的年长者羞耻得连耳根都红得滴血，又实在挣不开他铁箍般的双手，不知所措地僵了一会儿之后放弃地用手臂挡住了脸。

早被操熟的菊穴在双重刺激下分泌出湿润的肠液，讨好般吞吐着坚硬的入侵物，竖得笔直的阴茎也不断淌下晶亮的水迹，克拉克叉开手指试了试内壁的柔软度，穴口受惊地一缩，布鲁斯发出被噎到似的呛咳，蒙着水汽的棕色眼睛有点惊慌地瞟向他，克拉克回以一个微笑，抽出手指换上了自己等待已久的大家伙。

“等……！”

氪星人粗硬的阴茎挤开红肿的肉环向里挺进，扩张不太到位的甬道要吞下这尺寸超标的东西还是有些吃力，反射性地绞紧入侵者试图阻止它继续深入，但只是令它又兴奋地涨大了几分，布鲁斯腹肌绷得死紧，在阴茎进入三分之二的时候忍无可忍地伸手去掰克拉克扣着他腿根的手，声音里带着疼痛的颤音：“不行……”

“你承受得了。”超人朝他眨了眨眼，恶劣地挑起一边眉毛，“你可是蝙蝠侠啊。”

下一秒，那根氪星棍子毫无预兆地连根没入，重重撞上最深处鲜少被触碰的软肉，布鲁斯惨哼一声，觉得自己快被撑裂了，太过深入的顶弄让他整个腹腔都在抽搐，胃里也一阵阵翻江倒海，他侧过身半趴着干呕了两下，生理性的泪水不受控制地溢出眼眶，滴落到蝙蝠车的前盖上。

“没有出血，布鲁斯，你真厉害。”克拉克贴在他耳边用气声称赞，又温柔地亲吻他花白的鬓角，下身却以完全不同的粗鲁在穴内抽送，每一次顶入都从前列腺上碾过，逼出内壁一波接一波的战栗。快感与疼痛逐渐模糊了界限，布鲁斯恍恍惚惚地随着他律动的节奏摇晃，原本萎靡了一些的阴茎很快又重新挺立，精神十足地戳在克拉克的小腹上，克拉克伸手拢住它，拇指揉过敏感的顶端，布鲁斯便像被电到一样哆哆嗦嗦地缩起肩膀，喉咙里发出含糊不清的呻吟。

克拉克掰开他的臀瓣，挺腰把自己送得更深，囊袋一次次击打在臀肉上，将那里白皙的皮肤拍得通红，更加强烈的快感从神经密布的地方传递到大脑，布鲁斯尖锐地抽着气，侧过头咬住自己的披风布料堵住那些丢人的声音，克拉克笑了一声，抵住他最经不起刺激的一点来回碾磨，布鲁斯便受不住地昂起头，连带着黑披风也被扯起一截，厚重的布料堆积在剧烈起伏的胸口。

“布鲁斯。”克拉克抚摸他含着披风的嘴唇，“这种时候你可以不用这么固执。”

布鲁斯好不容易从模糊一片的视野里分辨出年轻人戏谑的眼神，缓了一会儿才勉强从牙缝里挤出一句反击：“你平时……唔嗯、和我说话的时候也可以……不用飘着……”

克拉克停了两秒，接着更加凶猛地操进他湿软的肉穴，手指也稍微用了些力气揉搓他的性器，布鲁斯彻底说不出话了，只能呜咽着在每一次过于深重的顶弄中蜷起身子发抖，身上每一道陈旧的疤痕都充血发红，纵横交错地展现出触目惊心的美丽，克拉克舔吻他下巴上性感的凹陷，刻意压低嗓音诱哄般地说：“射给我，蝙蝠。”

布鲁斯浑身一颤，猝不及防地射了出来，浓稠的白浊甚至溅到了披风上，他瞪着眼睛，似乎还不敢相信自己竟然会被对方的一句话刺激到缴械，茫然的模样让克拉克忍不住又往穴里狠捅了几下，手指挤压着他垂软的阴茎榨取其中残余的精液，布鲁斯苦闷地喘息，穴肉瑟缩着裹住仍然兴致勃勃的入侵者，像是一个不太熟练的讨好。

欲望冷却后原本被忽略的疲惫就再次席卷上来，布鲁斯累得几乎下一秒就要睡着，偏偏克拉克丝毫没有要停下的意思，仍然一个劲往他的敏感点上撞，很明显不准备给他留出休息时间，还处于不应期的身体接收不了这么强烈的快感，只有越来越显著的胀痛电流般击打着神经，布鲁斯难受地喘了口气，硬撑着忍了几分钟，裹在制服里的脊背出了一层冷汗，几次开口让克拉克慢一点，但克拉克不仅没听，还变本加厉地套弄他暂时硬不起来的阴茎，让这场性事变得更加难熬。

“啊……呜嗯……”布鲁斯艰难地抓着超人的手臂，连呻吟都显得绵软无力，他在披风上蹭掉不停滑落的眼泪，实在受不了了才用混杂着细微哽咽的声音说，“别这样，我已经不年轻了，克拉克……”

他显然不知道他的示弱能给超人带来多大的刺激。

超人一脚踏上蝙蝠车前盖，掰着他的右腿架到肩膀上，俯下身彻彻底底地将这个比自己还高大的男人钉在了身下，这个姿势下布鲁斯臀部高高地抬起，像是被对折一样动弹不得，蝙蝠侠过人的柔韧性让他不至于疼痛难忍，但却被捅进前所未有深度的棍子折腾得眼前发黑，他心惊胆战地往下看了一眼，果然看见自己小腹被体内的阴茎顶出了一个凸起。

这实在太惊悚了。

布鲁斯开始慌乱地挣扎，手脚并用地想要爬开，克拉克一手撑在他颈边堵住他的退路，阴茎九浅一深地干进已经全无反抗之力的小穴，将软烂的肠肉摩擦出更加鲜艳的红色，布鲁斯蜷在自己爱车的车盖上，湿透的棕发乱糟糟地搭在前额，眼珠子也浸透了水，显得十足狼狈又可怜，他不断吸着鼻子想止住眼泪，但英俊的脸却仍然被泪水与唾液沾得一塌糊涂，克拉克抹掉他眼角的湿痕，抽送的力度也有些失控，“啪啪”的响声在空旷的蝙蝠洞里回荡，惊得洞顶沉睡的蝙蝠都扑扇着翅膀乱飞，布鲁斯被撞得神智昏聩，嘴里断断续续喊着克拉克的名字，拧紧的眉间透着几分不甘不愿的委屈，克拉克凑过去与他接吻，将他破碎的呜咽全部吞进自己嘴里，下身加快频率在穴里进行最后的冲刺，猛烈的抽送间不断有湿润的液体被从穴口带出，顺着股沟淌到车盖上，留下几滩狼藉的水渍。

“啊！呜！呜啊！”

布鲁斯再也无法抑制住高亢的呻吟，拖长的尾音里混着哭腔，克拉克又抽送了几十下后顶着他前列腺的位置射进他的体内，精液烫得他又是一阵哆嗦，发泄过后还未完全软下去的氪星棍子在甬道里恋恋不舍地磨蹭，布鲁斯眼神涣散地躺了一会儿，突然弓起腰，半硬的阴茎里淅淅沥沥地淌出一股稀薄的精液，顺着柱身流进下腹的毛丛里。

被硬生生操射显然耗尽了他最后的体力，被捞着后腰抱起来时他已经迷迷糊糊地睡了过去，嘴角不太高兴地撇着，显然连睡觉都睡不舒坦，而心满意足的超人小心地把他抱在怀里，余光扫到蝙蝠车车盖上凹下去的那个显眼的鞋印，后知后觉地出了一头冷汗——这得赔几个月的工资啊……

他头皮发麻地从大楼和卫星想到公寓和农场，又看了看难得老实地睡在怀里的蝙蝠，叹了一口贫穷的气。

……算了，反正不亏。

END

想起来还没日过本蝙，趁着七夕把他日了。

每次构思ρωρ都感觉自己像是对着一堆牌子思考怎么雨露均沾的昏君…………


End file.
